Reincarnation: Awakenings
by Sapiens Balatro
Summary: What if Naruto was actually the reincarnation of a god? What if he didn't know? Let's find out! NaruTen SasuSaku
1. Prophecies and Beginnings

A/N: Hey there, it's Taichou again, and this going to be one of my bigger stories, possibly even a series

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Higher Being Talking ex: Kyuubi, Gamabunta"**

**_"Summon or Demon Thinking"_**

_"Jutsu"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be a retard in canon.

* * *

**Prophecies and Beginnings**

**"Are you sure about this? They are, after all, innocent in this."**

**"We can no longer allow this chaos to continue, or else the world itself may end."**

**"But to do this to a child? Are you absolutely sure?"**

**"Are you doubting my judgement, Mugen?"**

**"No, I am merely expressing my concern for these children, this is basically throwing their entire world upside-down."**

**"Do we honestly have another choice, it's not like I enjoy doing this, but we have no choice. Now go and alert Amaterasu and Tsuki Yomi, I will tell Susanowo."**

**"Very well, Shinigami-san."**

_Konohagakure, October 10th_

"Hold it off a little longer!"

"The Yondaime is almost here!"

"Watch out for it's tails!"

**"Pathetic mortals, you cannot stop me! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu!"**

At that particular moment, a blond haired man arrived on the scene on... a toad?... carrying a bundle under one arm.

"It's the Yondaime!"

"We're saved!"

"Keep him busy Gamabunta, while I make the preparations." The blond man said to the massive toad.

Surprisingly, the toad spoke back. **"Are you sure about this Minato?"**

"It's the only way Gamabunta." The man, now identified as Minato said in a saddened tone.

**"Alright then, hold on!"**

With that, the toad took flight, simultaneously drawing its dagger, if you could call it a dagger, and lunged at the massive...fox?

The fox threw one of its...nine tails?... At the toad, grabbing its wrist before it could make the slash, and used another one to swing at the toad.

In turn, the toad caught the second tail with its free hand and pushed it away, shifting around to try and put the fox in a headlock. Before the arm was completely around though, the fox used three of it's tails to try and pry the arm off, only to fail as the arm had the foxes head in a vice-like grip.

**"Minato, now!"**

"Got it!" The blond Hokage went through several handseals

"_Shiki Fuujin_!_Fuuin_!"

A pale, purple figure appeared around Minato, and its hand plunged into the monstrous fox.

The fox roared in pain as it felt its soul ripped from its own body and thrusted into the newborn.

At this particular moment, a white haired man arrived on scene.

"Jiraiya... I want you... to look... after Naruto for me... he is a hero of this village."

"You got it Gaki."

The blond man didn't answer, he just smiled and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

The bundle then began to cry, almost as if it felt this mans passing. The white haired man picked up the bundle, now revealed as a newborn.

"Naruto eh? not a bad name, for Minato that is."

The whited haired man known as Jiraiya then vanished from sight, leaving the carnage caused by the beast behind.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Several Figures gathered around an orb, viewing the scene.

The easily most massive of the figures then spoke. "**The time is now for us to act, but which one of you will go"**

The other four figures then looked at each other before they each came fourth.

One, who had wings and a tail of a dragon spoke. **"Shinigami-san, I must be the guide, so I cannot be the one to go."**

One, who radiated light like the sun itself spoke. **"Why doesn't Susanowo go?"**

The one who had been mentioned then spoke. **"Why me Amaterasu? Why not Tsuki Yomi?"**

The woman, now called Amaterasu replied. **"Because Tsuki Yomi has already chosen his reincarnation, in one of the Uchiha's, while you have not chosen yet."**

Susanowo looked a little peeved at this. **"What about you? you have not yet chosen a reincarnation."**

**"I am needed up here in order to maintain light on the world. So until you two have returned, I cannot choose."**

At this information, Susanowo calmed down, although not by much. **"Fine then, i'll do it."**After announcing this, he dissapeared.

Tsuki Yomi then decided to throw in his two cents. **"That went better than expected, didn't it?" **

**"Yes, yes it did."**

* * *

_Konohagakure_

In the Hokage Tower, the council and the Sandaime Hokage were having a figh-er... debate.

"We must kill the demon while it's weak!"

"It cannot be allowed to live!"

"Are you mad, he is the hero of this village!"

"Yeah, are you that blind?"

The Sandaime Hokage was a very patient man, but even he had his limits.

"Silence! I will hear no more off this do you understand?" The Hokage at this point was giving out more than a little killing intent.

"But Sarutobi-"

"No! I've heard enough of this, this boy is no more of a demon than we are!"

At this declaration a short man with one arm stood up. "I propose that we hand the boy over to me, so I might induct him into ROOT."

The Hokage was livid at this comment. "Absolutely not! I refuse to let you turn the boy into a mindless killing machine! Now that is enough from all of you! I'm going to pass a law that nobody shall know of this boy's tenant, do we have an _understanding_?"

Now the Hokagewas putting out massive waves of killing intent which literally spoke the words: no discussion. With that, the Hokage promptly stepped out of the room and slammed the doors behind him.

In the room, was Naruto, wrapped in the same bundle he had been in during the battle. The baby had blond hair and blue eyes. '_Just like his father'_ The old leader mused. Looking into his innocent eyes, the aged leader couldn't help but sigh.

"If only these ignorant people see you for who you really are, if only..." The Hokage had trailed off at this point because of the intense light coming from the middle of the room. When the light had died down, the Hokage looked at the source of this light and gasped. In the middle of the room was...a child? The 'child' however, had sky blue hair, stood about 6'3" and wore a sky blue yukata with waves coming up from the bottom. the most intriguing thing was his eyes, they were like a stormy sea(A/N: Guess who... no really, guess, but I won't have any respect for you if you can't). At this particular moment in time to speak.

"Yo."

The Hokagecould only stare at this new arrival. before he came up with the ever-intelligent answer...

"Huh?"

The figure saw his confusion and spoke again.

"I'm guessing your wondering who I am, aren't you Hokage-san?"

Again, the ever-intelligent answer, only this time it was because of the _sheer power_the Hokage could feel coming from this person.

"Huh?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Susanowo, god of the sea and storms. Now before you say anything, let me explain why I am here. I am here because this world is slowly collapsing in on itself from endless war, so me and my brother and sister, Tsuki Yomi and Amaterasu respectfully, have decided to reincarnate ourselves in humans. The reason I am here is because I have chosen to reincarnate myself in that child you are beside" That snapped the old man out of his reverie

"And what makes you think he wants to do this? I will not let you harm an innocent child, god or not!"

At this, the god of sea and storms merely sighed. "You don't get it, one, it won't make a difference in him other than I will be there to look after him, and maybe a bit a physical difference, but nothing big. Two, you don't have a choice anyways."

Sarutobi still looked wary. "Are you sure?"

Susanowo answered with one word. "Yes."

"Very well then."

With the approval now apparent, Susanowo now moved to the baby and placed his hands on it. Almost the moment he touched the child, it calmed, and looked to be in a trance. About two seconds later, both the babies and the gods eyes began to glow a stormy blue, and another three seconds later, there was another flash of light. When it faded, the baby remained and the god had disappeared. Naruto had remained the same, except now his eyes were a darker shade of blue than they were before, and his hair had navy blue highlights.

Sarutobi picked up the boy and said to himself words that, although in muse, were truer than he knew

"Your story will be a long one, that will be told decades after your time."

* * *

A/N:Yay! first chapter is up! and yes, this will be a godlike Naruto. Now before you start shaking your head, Naruto will have to earn his full power, and even then he will have to work to learn to control it.

Until then, Urahima-Taichou, Signing off!


	2. Filling the Blanks

A/N: I don't think I'll be starting on the pairings until after the chuunin exams, sorry. Now, back to the plot, who is the reincarnation of Tsuki Yomi? Which Uchiha is it? We'll see, but for now, enjoy the second chapter of Reincarnation: Awakenings

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Higher Being Talking ex: Kyuubi, Gamabunta"**

**_"Summon or Demon Thinking"_**

_"Jutsu"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be a retard in canon.

**Filling the Blanks**

_Konohagakure-Twelve years since Kyuubi Attack_

It had been twelve years since the night Naruto had become the reincarnation of Susanowo, and Sarutobi couldn't help but reminesce on the time between now and then. He remembered when he first chose to adopt Naruto, it was later going to be the second biggest decision in Sarutobi lifetime, larger even than letting his judgement become clouded by Orochimaru.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"I hereby adopt Uzumaki Naruto under the protection of the Sarutobi clan."

The council, naturally, had a problem with this particular fact

"Have you gone senile Hokage-sama! To adopt a demon!"

"That is quite enough! I refuse to allow this village to have its judgement clouded by hatred! If anyone so much as threatens the boy without provocation, they will be fined for their actions, understood?" Sarutobi was know putting out so much killing intent that the council was reminded of the reason he was nicknamed 'The Professor' during his prime.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

Even more surprising was when Naruto asked to be trained as a ninja. But even more surprising had been when Sarutobi _agreed_. It had been two years since he had fist started training, and the boy was much further along then he would have thought. He still remembered when Naruto learned his first Ninjutsu, the _Henge no Jutsu._

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"So jii-san, what super-cool jutsu am I going to learn, huh?"

The old man chuckled when he heard that, which gave Naruto a confused look on his face

"What's so funny jii-san?"

The aged leader decided to enlighten his favourite blond. "Well Naruto, the jutsu you will be learning is the _Henge no Jutsu_, and while you may think it is useless at first, please trust me when I say that it will be one of the most useful jutsu will will learn."

"Aawwww, but jii-san, when can I learn some cool ninjutsu like you said?"

The old man only sighed at this.

"Naruto, I want you to know that if all you want to learn is 'cool ninjutsu', then I cannot teach you, for ninjutsu is only one part of being a ninja. There is many more than it, such as genjutsu and taijutsu. When time comes I may teach you more powerful ninjutsu, but only if you can earn it."

The young blond seemed to consider his words for a moment, and then answered with the same energy as before.

"Okay jii-san, but when I earn some cool ninjutsu, you had better make it a good one!"

Sarutobi sighed again, he felt like he was teaching Jiraiya again but with blond hair.

_'This is going to take awhile, isn't it?'_ Were the wizened mans only thoughts at the moment.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

Sarutobi had to chuckle at the memory, after that lecture, the boy had taken to his training almost as much as he did to ramen. Ramen. That word brought up another memory of when Naruto had first been introduced to it.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"What's ramen jii-san?"

"It's a type of food Naruto, i'm sure you'll enjoy it."

_'If his father is any indication.' _Sarutobi thought with dread, imagining the picture of his empty wallet.

As Sarutobi had said, the boy took to ramen since his first bite, claiming it to be the food of the gods(A/N: Little does he know...). Since then, he had ramen every second day, since Sarutobi refused to allow him to eat it every day. The boy instantly memorized the name of the restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

With that thought, his thoughts drifted back to Naruto's training. The boy had immediately gotten the _Henge no Jutsu_, going as far as to make his own version, _Oiroke no Jutsu_. Sarutobi feared for Jiraiya when Naruto decided to pull that jutsu against him. He had also gotten _Kawarimi no Jutsu_down, to the point he didn't need to use handseals. The _Bunshin no Jutsu_, however, was Naruto's worst enemy, and no matter how hard he worked on it, he couldn't get it down. Sarutobi was forced to stop Naruto from learning this jutsu, as it was causing him to lack in his other fields.

His genjutsu, frankly, was terrible. He couldn't pull one off to save his life, however to remedy his problem he had learned to identify and dispel all chuunin and under level genjutsu. Sarutobi had decided that once he had enough chakra control, he would have Naruto try genjutsu again.

Naruto's Taijutsu was easily genin level, if not chuunin. He had managed to learn the basics of the _Goken_stance from Maito Gai. Sarutobi had thanked Kami for the rest of the night that Naruto hadn't come home in a green spandex suit, screaming about the powers of youth.

All in all, Naruto was genin level. Unfortunately he would need to fix the bunshin problem in order for Naruto to pass the Genin Exam, but other than that, Naruto was fine. As for where Naruto was, he was currently practicing his stealth, evasion, and chakra control. Meaning he was dying the Anbu's hair pink and painting flowers on their masks while he ran circles around them using traps, the tree-walking exercise, and various other techniques he had come up with.

The Hokage was broken out of his reminescing when an Anbu burst through the door and said a sentence that made his blood run cold.

"Hokage-sama! Uchiha Itachi had murdered the enitre Uchiha clan!"


	3. The Other One

A/N: Taichou here

A/N: For those who are wondering, this Fic will no technically be a Super Naruto, or a God-like Naruto. Now for plot suspense, Is Itachi the reincarnation of Tsuki Yomi? If not, who is? Has Itachi killed the reincarnation of a god? Let's find out!

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Higher Being Talking ex: Kyuubi, Gamabunta"**

"_**Summon or Demon Thinking"**_

"_Jutsu"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be an emo in canon.

**The Other One**

The Hokage began barking out orders. "I want Anbu at the compound, now! Have them look for survivors and-"

The Anbu chose to interrupt at that moment. "That's pointless Hokage-sama, forgive my interruption, but Anbu have already confirmed only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke."

The Hokage felt for the boy. "Damn. Then have Anbu perform a perimeter search for Itachi, send squads Alpha, Gamma and Omega, go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" With that, the Anbu left.

The Hokage quickly gathered what he would need, and left as well, hoping to be able to console the boy whose family had been taken from him by his own brother.

When he arrived at the seen, it took a fair amount of his shinobi training to not vomit at the sight.

There they were, the Uchiha clan laid dead in nice neat rows. The Hokage began walking towards the nearest Anbu.

"Report."

The Anbu saluted and began his report.

"Hai, we arrived at 2000 hours when we smelled blood coming from the compound. We found all the Uchiha dead except for one, Uchiha Sasuke. He had passed out from the mental strain Itachi put on him, clear signs of the Mangekyou technique, Tsukiyomi. When we arrived Itachi was nowhere in sight." When he finished his report he dropped the salute.

The Anbu now spoke in a more subdued tone. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Permission granted Inu-san."

"Why in the hell would Itachi pull something like this? And I don't think asking Sasuke would be a good idea, as it could have adverse effects on the boys mind."

The Hokage however, was at a loss. "I'm afraid I don't know. Inform me when the boy awakens, I would like to talk to him about his intentions towards Itachi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed. He was too old for this shit.

Later on in the Hokages office, Sarutobi was filing the paperwork for this incident, and trying to think of a way around Naruto's problem with _Bunshin no Jutsu_. Then it happened. A purple light began to radiate in the middle of the room. It soon became to much and Sarutobi was forced to cover his eyes. When he removed his hands, he had a visitor again.

**"Greetings, Sarutobi-san."**

Now, since Sarutobi was used to this from last time, he decided to ask what anyone would ask if a stranger showed up out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

The newcomer smiled at him.** "My name is Mugen, Sarutobi-san. I am the god of time."**

It was at this time that the old man took in his appearance. He was wearing a majestic purple robe with a golden sash over his shoulder. He had silver hair and golden colored eyes that were almost pure as the mineral itself. But that wasn't the most interesting thing, no. He had _dragon wings_.

Then Sarutobi realized what the man had said and looked rather confused.

"God of time, I don't remember a god of time named Mugen." Sarutobi stated, but the question was still there.

The man merely sighed and decided to explain himself.

**"I am not well known among mortals for I choose to remain hidden. I was once human like you, but I was half-draconian as well. My two bloods constantly battled, and in the end my dragon blood won out. I soon learned that I had an unusual affinity among dragons, one that hadn't been seen before, for my affinity was time. For centuries I worked on perfecting my affinity, until one day I truly mastered it, and was asked by Kami-sama himself to become the first god of time. Naturally I accepted, and now I am called Mugen, the god of time."**

After finishing his speech, Sarutobi gained a look of understanding. Then he became confused again.

"Then why are you here?"

At this, the immortal dragon's eyes became cold and serious.

**"We have a problem, Hokage-sama. It concerns the recent massacre of the Uchiha clan. For you see, Tsuki Yomi's reincarnation was one of those killed. Her reincarnations name, was Uchiha Mikoto."**

At this, The Hokage became dead serious.

"Then what does that mean?"

The dragon sighed

**"I'm going to go right out and say it. Itachi used his Sakegiri to kill the Uchiha clan, meaning he sealed the souls into his blade. He may or may not have known that Mikoto was the reincarnation, but the fact remains that Tsuki Yomi is now sealed into that blade. This is a problem because of a little known fact about the Sakegiri, it absorbs all the power of those it seals within. To put things in short, we now have an S-rank Missing Nin on our hands with the power of a god at his fingertips, does that put it into perspective for you?"**

The truth of this statement hit Sarutobi, and he had only one thing to say.

"Well, shit."

The god of time nodded.

**"Exactly. Now you are probably wondering how we could possibly defeat him now, right? Well the answer is rather simple actually, Naruto."**

The old man blinked and spoke the ever-intelligent answer.

"Huh?"

The god sighed. That seemed to happen a lot whe it concerned Naruto.

**"Naruto is the reincarnation of Susanowo, so he is naturally the only one who can defeat Itachi and free Tsuki Yomi's soul. I will be reverting to a human form in order to guide Naruto, but I will need your help to provide a background and cover story."**

The old man thought over it a minute, weighing the pro's and con's about letting a god stay in his village, before he finally spoke.

"Very well, but you will need to stay with Naruto and me in the Sarutobi compound. I will put together a background and identity for while you are here, but you will need to keep a low profile so as not to raise suspicion from the council."

The draconian nodded. **"That can be easily done, I am not a god for nothing you know."**

After he said that, a purple glow began to emanate from Mugen, and a second later, he was gone.

Sarutobi sat back in his chair. He muttered the phrase of one of the shinobi councilman that he had heard several times.

"This is very troublesome."

A few blocks away, the entire Nara clan broke into a sneezing fit.


End file.
